Uncharted: Issue 2
Uncharted #2 is the second comic in the Uncharted comic miniseries, written by Joshua Williamson. Plot summary Nathan Drake learns that stealing a clue to the Amber Room from a Russian black market auction is no easy task. As competition creeps in every corner, Drake discovers he isn't alone in his search for the Amber Room...a certain femme fatale is also hot on the trail – and nothing will get in her way.http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20891 Plot synopsis Issue 2 begins with Drake and Sully heavily disguised watching an auction for the infamous amber seal. They summise that getting a look at the seal will be easy, however what we are lead to believe is the villain of the comic; Mykola Rusnak is introduced. Sully believes that Chloe whom Drake met the previous night may have tipped the mob leader off about their intentions. The comic then flashes back to the night before and where issue 1 ended where Drake is able to escape Chloe by throwing dust into her eyes, a tactic he is not proud of using. We then return to the auction to find out that the seemingly spoilt siblings, The Ludlows are also present and hoping to get a look at the Amber Seal which will, along with Richard Byrd's cipher, give the location of the Amber Room itself. We find out that Chloe is actually working for Rusnak after he accosts Drake and is suspicious about his presence at an invite only auction. Luckily with a little help from her, Drake and Sully manage to escape and decide that with so much interest in the Amber Seal the only way they can get ahead and hopefully find the Amber Room first is to steal it before the viewing of the seal is open to the public. being kneed in the place no man should be kneed by Chloe]] That night Drake breaks in to where the seal is being held before the auction and discovers he was not the first to think of stealing the seal. Chloe managed to get there before him, and after a quick scuffle between the two they manage to find the seal and Drake makes a note of the code on the seal which can be used with Byrd's cipher. Chloe unintentionally sets off the security alarm but fortunately the two manage to escape. Chloe flees while Drake, who has the Amber Seal, attempts to contact Sully on his headset but there in no response. At that point Nate is picked up by a dark black car and forced into the backseat only to find Sully taken hostage by the Ludlow siblings. At a restaurant, the siblings threaten to kill Sully unless Drake deciphers the code on the seal which he unwillingly does, and discovers that Agartha, where the Amber Room is supposedly held, is somewhere in the North Pole. The siblings then reveal that they are descendants of Thomas Doughty, who was a companion of Sir Francis Drake until he was accused of witchcraft by Sir Francis and executed. Michael and Rose plan to avenge their family name by finding the Amber Room. The Doughtys tie Drake and Sully up and notify Rusnak of the thief who stole his Amber Seal from the acution and the duo departs. Drake and Sully are able to break free of their bonds with Drake revealing that he sent the siblings on a wild goose chase by giving them the wrong coordinates to Agartha. Before the two could leave the restaurant, Rusnak and his henchmen appear, aiming their guns at them. Release The comic was released on December 28th 2011, and will cost $2.99. It will contain 32 pages. References Category:Publications Category:Uncharted comic